


See who I am

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Four years ago, you entrusted him with your biggest secret and he had broken your heart. You had never seen him again. But business makes your paths cross once more. Can this meeting bring you back together or will you drift even farther apart? QuatrexReader





	See who I am

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is not my best work. This is another one-shot that I wrote about ten years ago after my long break from fanfiction. It’s a little rusty, but I still want to share it, because I don’t write enough for Quatre. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**See who I am**

_Come into my world  
See through my eyes  
Try to understand  
Don't want to lose what we have_ ~ Within Temptation, See Who I Am 

It was impossible! You stared at the file in your hands. Absolutely impossible!

You scanned the file again and then looked up at your boss. 

“Are you sure, Sir?” you asked.

He gave you a kind smile and nodded. “You are one of our best.”

“But… Quatre Raberba Winner?!?”

“No buts miss –L/N-,” your boss said, his tone amused. “You can handle it.”

You smiled slightly and nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Good.” Your boss left your office.

You dropped the file on your desk and stared at it. _How in the world?_

You worked for a company that supplied the colonies. The Winner family was one of your company’s major clients, but up ‘till now it had always been handled by other employees. Quatre Raberba Winner had decided to visit your company and not only were you supposed to negotiate over business transactions… No, he was also your guest and you had to entertain him.

You almost groaned. Just great…

How long had it been since you had last seen him? It had been years. Four years to be exact. Four years since he had stormed out of your apartment, never to contact you again.

None really knew, but under the kindness Quatre had a darker side and a temper. It was well hidden, but you knew it existed. You closed your eyes against the memories. He had been so angry with you… had had accused you of so many things. You had deserved the anger, for you had kept a secret from him. But you had opened up to him and he had been unreasonable. He had thrown everything you had had with him out of the window. He hadn’t cared.

You sighed. Two weeks, you told yourself. You could handle him for two weeks. But it would be two weeks of hell.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quatre was shocked by the company representative that had come to pick him up from the spaceport. Was this some kind of sick joke? He was tempted to turn around and walk back to his private shuttle. But darn it, he was a man and he could handle a woman. 

He watched you regard him with cool calculating eyes. You had changed. Your carefree aura had changed to one of a cold business woman. Your hair was longer. He took in the business suit you were wearing and the high heeled black pumps. Those had to be uncomfortable, he noticed with some grim satisfaction.

God, he looked good. He was wearing one of those expensive designer suits, hiding, what you knew, a toned physique. After four years he shouldn’t have this effect on you. The longing to be in his arms again hit you hard, but you had perfected the mask of indifference over the years, so you knew he wouldn’t be able to read anything on your face.

When he reached you, you greeted him in a businesslike tone. “Mister Winner.”

He shook the hand you offered and greeted you in the same tone.

“Follow me.” You turned around and started walking towards the exit of the spaceport.

Quatre’s eyes were immediately drawn towards your ass, which looked nice in your black pants. He almost growled and looked elsewhere. This was going to be hell…

… scratch that. It was going to be worse than hell, Quatre thought as he eyed your suitcase, which was in the trunk of your car.

“My boss thought it would be easier if I also stayed at the hotel too,” you said.

Quatre lifted his suitcase in the trunk, silently cursing the situation. He knew traffic was horrible on this colony; which was why he was stuck with you now.

You drove to the hotel in the downtown area in silence. Quatre was staring out of the window. He had changed. He didn’t radiate kindness in the way that he used to. No, the man sitting next to you was distant and cold. You wondered if the horrors of the war he had fought in ten years ago had finally caught up with him.

Your cell phone rang and you picked up with a smile on your face. There was hope after all.

“Sarah…” you greeted your friend over the phone.

“Is he here yet?”

“Yes.” You kept your eyes on the road, but you could feel the change in Quatre. He had known Sarah.

“Boohoo…” Sarah whined. “So there is absolutely no way we can go out for a drink tonight?”

“I told you,” you said grinning.

“God, you take your job so serious,” Sarah complained. “Maybe I can come over to the hotel and hang out with you there.”

“And let you bore me to tears with stories about - what was his name again?”

“Andrew… My God -Y/N-, you really should go out on a date with him!” 

“No way, and you know it!”

“I see… He is not you-know-who,” Sarah said. “On second thought, I’m not coming over. I’ll let you lovebirds have the penthouse suite all to yourself.”

It was too bad your cell phone was a Blackberry, or you might have tossed it out of the window in hope a car would run over it and silence Sarah’s teasing voice.

“You’re horrible,” you ground out.

“I’m soooo not!” Sarah giggled. “Gotta go now!”

“Me too… got to check in and stuff.”

“Talk to you later!”

You hung up and put the blackberry back in the pocket of your suit jacket. You pulled into the parking garage of the hotel.

-x-x-x-x-x-

After the check-in, you took the elevator to the penthouse. The suite contained two separate bedrooms, a living area and a small kitchen. Quatre choose the room on the right, disappeared inside and shut the door. You went into your own room and closed the door as well. A shower sounded like heaven.

After your shower, you turned on the TV in the living area and sat down on one of the comfortable sofas with your laptop. Your boss had emailed you more information on the Winner contract and you spend a good hour going over it.

Quatre came walking into the room, talking rapidly in Arabic on his cell phone. His hair was wet and some droplets still clung to the blond locks. You bid your lip and turned your attention back to your laptop. Damn him for looking so gorgeous.

Quatre hadn’t really paid attention to you when he had walked into the living area, but when he did, he almost dropped his phone. Gone was the cold business woman. You were wearing dark grey sweatpants and a pink top, looking utterly relaxed.

“Master Quatre!” Rashid’s impatient voice boomed in his ear. He winced and turned his attention back to his phone conversation.

“I’m still here,” he muttered.

Rashid had been complaining about his security and his tendency to go around without a bodyguard. To Quatre it didn’t seem necessary. He always carried a gun with him and he wasn’t afraid to use it, if the situation asked for it. For God’s sake, he was twenty five, not a teenager!

It surprised you that you could keep a straight face. It was obvious Quatre was talking to Rashid and you understood enough Arabic to know the conversation was about security issues. You shut your laptop and grabbed the remote. Pride and Prejudice would be on tonight and you wanted to watch it.

Quatre hung up, muttering under his breath and ran a hand through his hair. Back in his room he had decided he could at least be civil towards you. He needed the transaction and if that meant getting along with you, so be it. Now, if only he could forget about what you had kept from him four years ago… He sighed. He hadn’t dealt with his anger afterwards and he still got pissed off about what you had told him. He was a mess and he hated that fact.

You looked away from the television to find him standing there with his fists clenched at his sides. He had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, displaying toned forearms and you gulped. Then, you noticed the expression on his face, as if he was contemplating what to say.

“Look…” he finally spoke up, “I’m not entirely happy about this situation, but I need the transaction… Let’s just be civil to each other.”

You could barely hide your disbelief. What the hell did he expect? For you to make polite conversation? Like what happened four years ago didn’t matter at all?

His gaze hardened. “And don’t bring up the past.”

He walked back into his room and closed the door.

You sat there, dumbfounded. Tears burned in your eyes and you quickly turned off the TV. You walked back into your room and closed the door. You muffled a sob into your hands as tears started to roll down your cheeks. How could he do that? Step onto your heart again. Who was this cold man? Was there anything left from the kind man you used to know? You wanted to wail in pain and frustration. You fell down on your bed, burying your face in your pillow to stifle your sobs. You felt broken all over again. You still loved him. You had never stopped, not even after he had hurt you so badly four years ago. 

_Damn you, Quatre,_ you thought bitterly. _Damn you!_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Quatre woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. He hadn’t slept very well and he been awake for most of the night, spending too much time on thinking. Damn it…

He got dressed and walked into the other room. The doors to the balcony were open and he could see you sitting in a chair with a cup of tea. You seemed lost in thought and you looked tired. He noticed a second cup of tea on the table next to you and with a sigh he made his way over to you.

You looked up when he stepped onto the balcony and mentioned to the cup on the table. “It should still be hot,” you said quietly. 

“Thanks.” He took a seat at the other side of the table. He took the cup and sipped the tea.

“My colleague should be here soon,” you said.

He looked at you in surprise.

“He’s going to take over the transaction. It will be better.” You sipped your own tea and sighed.

Quatre noticed that your eyes were red rimmed, as if you had spend the night crying. He stiffened. Judging by the crushed look on your face, you probably had. 

“-Y/N-, I’m not going to discuss it.”

“I’m not asking you to.” You looked at him, anger clear in your eyes.

He hadn’t expected that. “Then what?”

“Nothing,” you said. “I just can’t work with you as if nothing has happened, that’s all.”

He sighed. Neither could he. It was indeed better if someone else could take over from you. “Fine,” he bit out.

“Good, good,” you muttered.

He wanted to lash out at you for being a coward, but he didn’t. Nothing good would come from that. You were right about leaving. He just had to wait until your colleague arrived and then everything would be fine.

You shifted in your seat, feeling uncomfortable. You wanted to ask him why he was so cold. Why he was so unwilling to talk to you. You opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off.

“Don’t.”

You glared at him. “You know, you don’t have to be such an asshole! It’s not like I asked for it to be put into this situation.”

Quatre closed his eyes, fighting back the rage that was boiling up inside of him. “Don’t go getting me angry, -Y/N-. You’re the one who was at fault, not me.”

Your chin wobbled. “The only thing I did four years ago was open up to you,” you whispered. “I… I thought you would understand.”

A tear slid down your cheek. You didn’t want him to see you like this, but you wouldn’t leave until you had had your say.

“I thought you would understand, because I thought you loved me. But the only thing you did was accuse me of things I didn’t do… I gave you my heart, Quatre, and you broke it. And…” You paused to shake your head. “And most of all… I hate the way you are now. There is nothing left of that kind man I used to love.”

You stood up and left the balcony. You took your suitcase and left the penthouse, wiping away your tears. You couldn’t stay near him any longer. You could only hope he would think about what you had said.

Quatre sat on the balcony for another hour, lost in thought.

_“There is nothing left of that kind man I used to love…”_

It kept playing in his mind over and over again. You were right. There was nothing left of that man. Your secret had done that to him. It had turned him bitter and cold. No, he sighed. He had done that to himself. The realization shook him like an earthquake and he bolted for his room, slamming the door closed. Tears burned in his eyes. You had done nothing wrong. He was the one who was at fault. How could he have been so stupid? If he could forgive Dorothy for what she had done during the war… then why hadn’t he been able to forgive you?

_“Quatre I need to tell you something.”_

He remembered that day so well. You had looked so beautiful that day and you had looked at him with hope in your eyes. And know he knew what you had been hoping for: his understanding.

_“It’s about my father…”_

_“What about him?”_

_“Back in the war… he was a part of the colonists that demonstrated the hardest against the Gundam Pilots. And in the time right after the war he became a part of the Perfect Peace People,” You had hesitated. “He was close friends with their leader, Victor Gainz.”_

_“What?” Memories had flashed, about those people, about his captivity, and the fact that he had been injected with and alkaloid so that he would get the Gundams. _

_“I… I always thought of my father as a good man…” you had said softly. “I lived a sheltered life and I didn’t know about his true operations.”_

_“So you were just ignorant about the fact that he wanted to start another war?”_

_“You have to understand! He was very careful not to let me know. I didn’t know! I found out after he died!”_

From there he didn’t remember so well. He had gotten so angry. He had been unreasonable. He had thought you had kept the information about him on purpose, that you had never wanted him to find out. Hell, in his anger he had even accused you of supporting your father. The crushed look on your face still haunted him.

_“How can you think I supported such a thing?” you had asked him. “How, Quatre? How?”_

Quatre closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. He had to find you, apologize. He grabbed his keycard and ran for the door. In the hallway he passed your colleague. 

“Sorry, Mister Winner. I got stuck in traffic,” the man apologized.

“It’s okay. I have to go. I will be back.” Quatre hurried towards the elevator, leaving the man staring after him in surprise.

Outside the hotel, Quatre hauled a cab. He prayed you still lived at the same address. To his frustration, it took an hour to reach your apartment. He cursed the highway system on the colony, while he ran up the staircase to the first floor. He pounded on your door, hoping you were home.

You had been in your bedroom when you heard the pounding on you door. You went to open it and found Quatre on your doorstep. He was a mess. His hair was mussed, like he had run his hands through it too many times. You gasped when you saw the look in his eyes. He looked on the verge of tears. Suddenly he dashed forward, grabbing hold of you and he buried his face in your neck. 

“I’m so sorry,” he croaked. 

You stood there, dumbfounded as he apologized over and over again.

“Quatre…” you whispered finally. 

He pulled back to look at you. He cupped your cheeks in an achingly familiar gesture. “I’ve been a fool,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused you.”

You felt tears burn in your eyes. “Quatre…”

He kissed you. He simply didn’t know any other way to express himself.

You stiffened, surprised by his actions. You hadn’t expected him to kiss you. He pulled back and looked at you.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently.

“I didn’t expect that,” you said with a blush coloring your cheeks. “But it wasn’t unwelcome.”

He smiled. “Good.”

He pressed a kiss against your forehead and hugged you close. You wrapped your arms around him and smiled when you noticed he still smelled the same. It comforted you that he hadn’t changed so much after all. His body was warm and you buried your face in his chest. You stood there for a long time, wrapped up in his arms.

Quatre nuzzled your hair and smiled. He had missed holding you. “I… I love you, -Y/N-,” he murmured in your ear.

“I love you too,” you answered. You looked up at him with a warm smile.

He took your hand. “Come on. I need to tell you something.”

He pulled you along with him into the living room, where he explained everything. He apologized again for hurting you, because he was the one to blame and not you. When he asked for your forgiveness you smiled at him.

“Quatre, I forgave you a long time ago. I deserved your anger, because of what I kept from you,” you said softly. “I never expected you to be happy about what my father did.”

“You did not deserve anything but my understanding,” he said, while cupping your cheek, “I don’t even know why I got so angry.”

“It’s probably because you never get angry,” you said with a teasing smile. “You keep it everything inside, and once in a while you explode.”

He laughed at that. “Right…”

You smiled. He seemed so much more like his old self again. You had always loved to look at him when he smiled or laughed. He looked so gorgeous when he did. This time was no exception and you watched in awe at the joy in his aquamarine eyes. 

He pressed a kiss against your nose. “Why is it that you look at me like that when I smile?” he asked, sounding curious. 

“Because you are so beautiful when you do,” you answered, and laughed when he blushed. You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed him.

He pulled you closer to him and deepened the kiss. You couldn’t stop a quiet moan from escaping you as his tongue brushed against yours. His hands ran down your back, settling around your waist. Gods, you had missed him. You opened the top buttons of his shirt and slipped your fingers underneath to stroke his collarbone. He shivered and you smiled when he broke the kiss to look at you. His eyes had darkened with desire. One of his hands came up to play with your hair. You closed your eyes in bliss at the sensations it caused. 

You could read the silent question in his eyes. You moved and got off the couch, pulling him along with you towards your bedroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-

It was several hours later when you were woken up by the ringing of your cell phone. You clumsily reached out towards the nightstand and grabbed your phone.

“Hello?” you answered sleepily.

“-Y/N-, it’s Derek,” your colleague’s voice sounded over the phone. “Mister Winner ran off a couple of hours ago and he hasn’t been back since. Do you know where he is?”

An arm wrapped around your waist and a warm set of lips pressed against your shoulder. You grinned. You very much knew where Quatre Raberba Winner was. 

“I got no idea where Mister Winner is,” you lied smoothly.

You felt Quatre shake with silent laughter. You shot him a glare over your shoulder, causing him to grin at you.

“Can you contact him for me?” Derek asked.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” you asked. You and Derek had never gotten along very well. “It’s not my problem your client has gone missing.”

Said client covered his mouth to stop another burst of laughter from escaping. 

“Don’t you think I tried?” Derek grumbled. “He doesn’t pick up his cell phone.”

So that had been the noise you heard about an hour ago…

“Then wait until he contacts you,” you said with a sigh. “I’m sure he’ll be back.”

You ended the conversation shortly after that and dropped your phone back on the nightstand. You rolled over and rested your head on Quatre’s chest. He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled your hair.

“Are you sure you don’t know where I am?” he asked teasingly.

“Oh, I’m very sure,” you murmured, while running your fingers over his abdomen. 

Breathy laughter escaped him. He still was very ticklish. He took your hand and brought it to his lips to kiss your fingers. 

“Derek is a dump asshole,” you muttered. “He always thinks he can order me around.”

Quatre frowned. The prospect of doing business with that man didn’t make him happy,

“I guess he is really happy he could take over my transaction,” you said with a yawn.

“Don’t be too sure about that,” Quatre said. “I want you to take it over again.”

You propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him. “I always keep business and private affairs apart,” you said.

“And you wouldn’t make an exception for me?” he asked innocently. “None has to know…”

You rolled your eyes, but smiled. “Fine. I guess I have to call Derek to tell him I have found you and that I’m taking over again.”

Quatre rolled you onto your back and kissed you. “Let’s keep him waiting for a little while longer, shall we?”

-x-x-x-x-x-

By the evening you were settled in the penthouse again. Derek had left with a pissed of look on his face. You were snuggled up against Quatre on the sofa, a happy smile on your face. His fingers played with your hair.

“So… Tell me,” he murmured in your ear. “How much do you love me?”

You smiled. “You know the answer to that.”

He kissed your cheek. “It’s still nice to hear you say it…”

“Hmm…” you pressed a kiss against his chin. “I love you more than life itself. How much do you love me?”

He smiled warmly. “With whole my heart and soul… Will you marry me?”

You stared at him in surprise. You hadn’t expected him to ask that! He shifted and pushed his hand in his pocket. He took out a small jewelry box and gave it to you. You opened it and stared in awe at the diamond incrusted silver ring.

“It was my mothers,” he said softly, while taking the ring. He took your hand and put the ring on your finger. “I know it might be a bit soon, but I love you so much, –Y/N-. I want you in my life.”

Tears sprang into your eyes and you hugged him. “I would love to be your wife,” you whispered. “So yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Good.”

It was amazing how much could change in one day, you thought as your buried your face in your fiancé’s chest. You had never dreamed of getting back together with him, let alone of him proposing to you. Not after four years. But he had… and he made you happier than you could ever imagine. Mrs. –Y/N- Winner… You smiled. It sounded like happiness for the rest of your life…

**\- The end -**


End file.
